Guardians of the Allspark
by Sketch the Skeleton
Summary: Autobot Allies from across the Multiverse are gathered by the Allspark to start over and save the world.


**Hello readers! Sorry I have not updated lately but I have been in a writer's block.**

An glowing storm blue optic opened and a cough followed. Groaning the creature began to get up when it saw something different about itself. Getting to its feet it began to look at it self and saw that it looked a giant robot. _What am i?_ it ask itself. Suddenly its eyes began to glow and fill in most of the gaps in its memory banks. "I was Jackson Darby, a human," he said. "But now I am JazzBeat, a cybertronian." It was then that he took a look around and saw two other creatures similar to himself. Catching a hint of their fields he realized that they felt familiar.

The femme had thick green-black armor with hot pink highlights. Her helm had twin ember shaped horns and braided chains attached to the back of her helm that went down her back. Her build suggested a heavy hitter or wrecker fighting style and she was laying face down on her 'tank'. The little mechling had decent orange-yellow armor with white highlights and had wings on his back. His optics were cover in a blue visor and had additional armor on top of his helm that resembled a hairstyle also on his tank.

Getting to his 'peds' JazzBeat slowly walked over to the two bots, once close enough kneeled down, put his 'servos' on their shoulders and began to shake them into online. With that two sets of optics opened and the mechling's visor light up. "Who are you?" the mechling asked when he saw JazzBeat. "I'm JazzBeat," JazzBeat said. "I'm Rewire" the mechling said getting to his peds. "And I'm Mayhem" the femme exclaimed jumping to her peds before losing her balance and falling onto her aft. Sighing JazzBeat helped Mayhem onto her peds and grabbed Rewind's shoulder to help him stabilize himself.

As soon as the three of them touched memories flooded their processors of who they were before they were transformed as humans. "Wow," Rewire, now identified as Raf, said as he came out of the barrage. "That was so METAL!" Mayhem, now known as Miko, exclaimed regaining her balance. "It's nice to know I am not the only one," JazzBeat said releasing his hold on his two family. "Now what do we do?" Rewire asked looking up at the tall mech. "For now we can find food and stay hidden," JazzBeat said as he led the way out of the cave.

Suddenly he saw an ancient Cybertronian artifact and picked it up. When he picked it up his processor supplied what it was. "Hey what's that?" Mayhem asked as she saw JazzBeat pick up the artifact. "I think it is called the Allspark," JazzBeat said before putting it in the backpack like structure on Rewire's back. "But we will take it along because I feel like it is an important object that needs to be protected."

With that JazzBeat cautiously lead the way out of the area they were and took in that they were underground in what seemed to be a dormant volcano. Following the cavern tunnels the trio made it to a larger cavern that split into many smaller caverns. "Whoa," JazzBeat said as he saw eleven new cybertronians inter from four different caverns.

Four femmes and seven mechs of different age cycles now stood at the entrances of four of the caverns. "Who are you guys?" Mayhem asked before firing many more questions at the new bots. From the first cavern to their left the three bots introduced themselves by their old human names: Spike, Carly, and Chip. In the second cave to left was Sari Sumdac. From the first cavern to their right were Rad, Carlos and Alexis. In the second cave to right were Samuel Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Will Lennox, and Robert Epps.

All of a sudden the Allspark began to glow and flew out of the backpack like structure on Rewire's back and into the middle of the room. "What's it doing?" Spike, now known as SnapTrap, asked and the Allspark shot strips of lightning at both JazzBeat and Sam, who was now known as TimeKeeper and Alexis,who went by SkyChaser. It hit them in their spark chambers and they felt like they were being powered up as they heard the Allspark sing to them and Primus whispered many things to the duo. Jack's Key to Vector Sigma came out and began to change shape. It became a crystal like shape and was enveloped by the Allspark creating a new structure. As soon as it touched the floor metal spread out from the source, covered the entire cavern and began to add consoles and other homey touches of a base.

"Whoa" everybot exclaimed as they began to explore and claim rooms. TimeKeeper became attached to the archives, Crystal (Carly) and Magnum (Mikaela) claimed the Medbay as they were the main medics, Mayhem, Road Rage (Robert), IronWill (Will), and LightBringer (Sari) took to the weapons and training rooms, DuneRider (Rad), Crossfire (Chad), and SkyChaser took the Minicon storage room and Rewire and Voltage (Chip) had the communications/security room. JazzBeat continued to watch the AllSpark when an alarm went off. "What is going on?" JazzBeat asked Rewire, who was at his control console.

"There seems to be trouble," he said furiously typing at his station.

"Can you pinpoint it?" JazzBeat ask looking at the little bot.

"Yes," Rewire replied. "But you're not going to like it." Getting a look from JazzBeat to continue he said "MECH is attacking some fellow Cybertronians."

"Where?!" JazzBeat exclaimed.

"In YellowStone National Park!" Rewire yelled getting the rest of the Bots' Allies attentions.

Growling JazzBeat didn't notice that he transformed into what looked like a dragonized version of his bot form and the Allspark glowed brightly. Not looking at the shocked face-plates of his allies he growled "We have to help them."

"Autobots transform and let's help them," JazzBeat roared and every one of the Autobots' allies began to transform into dragons as well. Rewire opened their groundbridge and nine of the fourteen dragons ran through to see a old mech caught by thick ropes and held by over a dozen MECH soldiers. JazzBeat attacked first targeting the ropes holding the mech down. Mayhem, DuneRider, Road Rage, IronWill, Crossfire, LightBringer, SkyChaser, and TimeKeeper tried to keep the soldiers away and disarm without hurting them while JazzBeat worked to free the mech from his bonds.


End file.
